This invention relates to electrostatic printing devices and more particularly to a toner removal and recovery system for a direct electrostatic printing apparatus.
Of the various electrostatic printing techniques, the most familiar and widely utilized is that of xerography wherein latent electrostatic images formed on a charge retentive surface are developed by a suitable toner material to render the images visible, the images being subsequently transferred to plain paper.
A lesser known and utilized form of electrostatic printing is one that has come to be known as direct electrostatic printing (DEP). This form of printing differs from the aforementioned xerographic form, in that, the toner or developing material is deposited directly onto a plain (i.e. not specially treated) substrate in image configuration. This type of printing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,935 issued Sept. 5, 1972 to Gerald L. Pressman et al.
Pressman et al disclose an electrostatic line printer incorporating a multilayered particle modulator or printhead comprising a layer of insulating material, a continuous layer of conducting material on one side of the insulating layer and a segmented layer of conducting material on the other side of the insulating layer. At least one row of apertures is formed through the multilayered particle modulator. Each segment of the segmented layer of the conductive material is formed around a portion of an aperture and is insulatively isolated from every other segment of the segmented conductive layer. Selected potentials are applied to each of the segments of the segmented conductive layer while a fixed potential is applied to the continuous conductive layer. An overall applied field projects charged particles through the row of apertures of the particle modulator and the density of the particle stream is modulated according to the pattern of potentials applied to the segments of the segmented conductive layer. The modulated stream of charged particles impinge upon a print-receiving medium interposed in the modulated particle stream and translated relative to the particle modulator to provide line-by-line scan printing. In the Pressman et al device the supply of the toner to the control member is not uniformly effected and irregularities are liable to occur in the image on the image receiving member. High-speed recording is difficult and moreover, the openings in the printhead are liable to be clogged by the toner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,855 issued on Jan. 1, 1985 in the name of Fuji et al discloses a method and apparatus utilizing a controller having a plurality of openings or slit-like openings to control the passage of charged particles and to record a visible image by the charged particles directly on an image receiving member. Specifically disclosed therein is an improved device for supplying the charged particles to a control electrode that has allegedly made high-speed and stable recording possible. The improvement in Fuji et al lies in that the charged particles are supported on a supporting member and an alternating electric field is applied between the supporting member and the control electrode. Fuji et al purports to obviate the problems noted above with respect to Pressman et al. Thus, Fuji et al alleges that their device makes it possible to sufficiently supply the charged particles to the control electrode without scattering them.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,955 issued on Feb. 4, 1986 to Hosoya et al discloses a recording apparatus wherein a visible image based on image information is formed on an ordinary sheet by a developer. The recording apparatus comprises a developing roller spaced at a predetermined distance from and facing the ordinary sheet and carrying the developer thereon. It further comprises a recording electrode and a signal source connected thereto for propelling the developer on the developing roller to the ordinary sheet by generating an electric field between the ordinary sheet and the developing roller according to the image information. A plurality of mutually insulated electrodes are provided on the developing roller and extend therefrom in one direction. An A.C. and a D.C. source are connected to the electrodes, for generating an alternating electric field between adjacent ones of the electrodes to cause oscillations of the developer found between the adjacent electrodes along electric lines of force therebetween to thereby liberate the developer from the developing roller. In a modified form of the Hosoya et al device, a toner reservoir is disposed beneath a recording electrode which has a top provided with an opening facing the recording electrode and an inclined bottom for holding a quantity of toner. In the toner reservoir are disposed a toner carrying plate as the developer carrying member, secured in a position such that it faces the end of the recording electrode at a predetermined distance therefrom and a toner agitator for agitating the toner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,179 granted to Fred W. Schmidlin on Mar. 3, 1987 discloses a toner transporting apparatus for use in forming powder images on an imaging surface. The apparatus is characterized by the provision of a travelling electrostatic wave conveyor for the toner particles for transporting them from a toner supply to an imaging surface. The conveyor comprises a linear electrode array consisting of spaced apart electrodes to which a multiphase a.c. voltage is connected such that adjacent electrodes have phase shifted voltages applied thereto which cooperate to form the travelling wave.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,361 issued to Masuda discloses an apparatus in which the flow of particulate material along a defined path is controlled electrodynamically by means of elongated electrodes curved concentrically to a path, as axially spaced rings or interwound spirals. Each electrode is axially spaced from its neighbors by a distance about equal to its diameter and is connected with one terminal of a multi-phase alternating high voltage source. Adjacent electrodes along the path are connected with different terminals in a regular sequence, producing a wave-like, non-uniform electric field that repels electrically charged particles axially inwardly and tends to propel them along the path.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,678 also issued to Masuda relates to a similar device as that disclosed in the aforementioned '361 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,869 issued to Masuda discloses a booth in which electrically charged particulate material is sprayed onto a workpiece having an opposite charge, so that the particles are electrostatically attracted to the workpiece. All of the walls that confront the workpiece are made of electrically insulating material. A grid-like arrangement of parallel, spaced apart electrodes, insulated from each other extends across the entire area of every wall, parallel to a surface of the wall and in intimate juxtaposition thereto. Each electrode is connected with one terminal of an alternating high voltage source, every electrode with a different terminal than each of the electrodes laterally adjacent to it, to produce a constantly varying field that electrodynamically repels particles from the wall. While the primary purpose of the device disclosed is for powder painting, it is contended therein that it can be used for electrostatic or electrodynamic printing.
The Masuda devices all utilize a relatively high voltage source (i.e. 5-10 KV) operated at a relatively low frequency, i.e. 50 Hz, for generating his travelling waves. In a confined area such as a tube or between parallel plates the use of high voltages is tolerable and in the case of the '869 patent even necessary since a high voltage is required to charge the initially uncharged particles.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 374,376, now abandoned and its foreign counterpart (Attorney's docket No. FX4072) filed in Japan on May 7, 1981 there is disclosed a device comprising an elongated conduit which utilizes travelling waves for transporting toner from a supply bottle to a toner hopper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,926 granted on May 10, 1988 to Schmidlin et al and assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention discloses an electrostatic printing apparatus including structure for delivering developer or toner particles to a printhead forming an integral part of the printing device. Alternatively, the toner particles can be delivered to a charge retentive surface containing latent images. The developer or toner delivery system is adapted to deliver toner containing a minimum quantity of wrong sign and size toner. To this end, the developer delivery system includes a pair of charged toner conveyors which are supported in face-to-face relation. A bias voltage is applied across the two conveyors to cause toner of one charge polarity to be attracted to one of the conveyors while toner of the opposite is attracted to the other conveyor. One of charged toner conveyors delivers toner of the desired polarity to an apertured printhead where the toner is attracted to various apertures thereof from the conveyor.
In another embodiment of the '926 patent, a single charged toner conveyor is supplied by a pair of three-phase generators which are biased by a dc source which causes toner of one polarity to travel in one direction on the electrode array while toner of the opposite polarity travels generally in the opposite direction.
In an additional embodiment disclosed in the '926 patent, a toner charging device is provided which charges uncharged toner particles to a level sufficient for movement by one or the other of the aforementioned charged toner conveyors.
The toner in a device such as disclosed in the '926 patent is extracted from the "tops" of the clouds via the fringe fields that extend into the clouds from around the apertures. The efficiency of toner usage in a charged toner conveyor of the type disclosed in the '937 application is currently limited by the relatively dilute toner density in the "tips" of the toner clouds that are transported thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,796 granted on Mar. 21, 1989 to Fred W. Schmidlin and assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention discloses a direct electrostatic printing apparatus including structure for delivering developer or toner particles to a printhead forming an integral part of the printing device. The printing device includes, in addition to the printhead, a conductive shoe which is suitably biased during a printing cycle to assist in the electrostatic attraction of developer through apertures in the printhead onto the copying medium disposed intermediate the printhead and the conductive shoe. The structure for delivering developer or toner is adapted to deliver toner containing a minimum quantity of wrong sign and size toner. To this end, the developer delivery system includes a conventional magnetic brush which delivers toner to a donor roll structure which, in turn, delivers toner to the vicinity of apertures in the printhead structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,733 granted on Oct. 25, 1988 to Fred W. Schmidlin and assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention discloses a direct electrostatic printing apparatus including structure for delivering developer or toner particles to a printhead forming an integral part of the printing device. The printing device includes, in addition to an apertured printhead, a conductive shoe which is suitably biased during a printing cycle to assist in the electrostatic attraction of developer through apertures in the printhead onto the copying medium disposed intermediate the printhead and the conductive shoe. Toner is delivered to the printhead via a pair of opposed charged toner conveyors. One of the conveyors is attached to the printhead and has an opening therethrough for permitting passage of the toner from between the conveyors to areas adjacent the apertures in the printhead.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,837 granted on July 5, 1988 to Fred W. Schmidlin and assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention discloses a direct electrostatic printing apparatus including structure for removing wrong sign developer particles from a printhead forming an integral part of the printing device. The printing device includes, in addition to the printhead, a conductive shoe which is suitably biased during a printing cycle to assist in the electrostatic attraction of developer passing through apertures in the printhead onto the copying medium disposed intermediate the printhead and the conductive shoe. During a cleaning cycle, the printing bias is removed from the shoe and an electrical bias suitable for creating an oscillating electrostatic field which effects removal of toner from the printhead is applied to the shoe. The toner particles so removed are attracted to the copy medium in areas away from the image areas.
With regard to the device described by Hosoya in U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,955, it is obvious to anyone skilled in electrostatics that the toner resting in the bottom of the reservoir under the force of gravity alone must be charge neutral or very nearly neutral. Thus, even though some toner may be charged by friction with the agitator installed in the bottom of the reservoir, as alleged by Hosoya, other nearby toner must acquire charge of the opposite polarity. As a reuslt, any toner extracted from the bed by the toner carrying plate, with its inclined end immersed in said bed of toner, must be toner having a charge which is low in absolute value and/or of mixed polarity. It should also be noted that since the toner carrying plate has a relatively course grid structure (less than 50 lines per inch), it must operate at high voltages (&gt;1000 volts rms) and at relatively low frequency (&lt;1000 Hz). In other words, from the course grid structure and the fact that it is alleged to extract toner from a reservoir, it is evident that Hosoya's device is intended to operate much like Masuda's electric curtain which normally transports bipolar material. Another feature of Hosoya's toner carrying plate which necessitates the handling of neutral or mixed polarity toner is the absence of any means to aid the return of the toner to the reservoir. If the toner did possess a net charge the pile of toner accumulated in the reservoir near the end of the toner carrying plate would produce a strong repulsive field and prevent additional toner from escaping from the toner carrying member. Experience with transporting charge toner via a travelling wave shows that charged toner must be assisted off the carrying plate or it will block and back up on the plate in a manner analogous to a traffic jam and further transport comes to a halt. Still another feature of Hosoya's device which restricts it to the use of low charged toner or very low toner density in the transported cloud, called "smoke" by Hosoya, is the relatively large distance (-2 mm) between the toner carrying plate and the control aperture. Because of these features Hosoya's printer is restricted to printing at very low speeds (&lt;1 cm/sec) and is incapable of printing page length (-27 cm) images without plugging the apertures. The present invention overcomes these limitations and makes it possible to repeatedly print page length images at high speeds (&gt; 2 cm/sec) for extended periods of time.